Ordinary World
by Niknakz93
Summary: :AH/AU:Alec and Magnus have been best friends since they were eight years old. What happens when a drunken night at a party 10 years later reveals a little bit too much on Alec's part and kick starts a chain reaction neither will able to control? -Malec-
1. Prologue

_Ordinary World_

Uh. Yes. This is Malec. SURPRISE XD T for now at least.

Anyway, wanted to have a shot at this so… review if you like it. Hate it. If enough people like this and want me to continue, I will ^-^ x

* * *

**Alec POV.**

Isabelle's nonstop screaming was the most annoying sound in the universe I had decided from a young age. The seven year old sat wailing like a banshee in her car seat as mom strapped her in. She looked 'frustrated and at the end of her tether' as dad whispered to me, setting the Pokémon lunchbox down upon my lap. It was a bright red one with Charizard on the front, spewing red, orange and yellow flames. So cool. Jace would be so jealous when he saw it. He had a silly Pikachu one that matched the color of his hair. Izzy tripped Jace in P.E. the other day, and when he fell down, he made a noise that sounded like PIKA. Maybe he is secretly a Pikachu?

That would be so cool. He could zap that evil maths teacher until he was frazzled.

I want to be a Charizard and boom, flame his bum.

When Izzy had finally stopped complaining and yelling that Jace shoved her head down the toilet, something I knew was a lie, we were off to school. As we drove, I counted the snowcapped trees. One. Two. Three… there were forty two when we arrived. I think. I got bored halfway though and just counted the ones I had seen.

Izzy started screaming again when mom picked her up and took her into the school. My sister was trying to kick her way free. Silly girl… she came to school hating the place, not wanting to go in. And when Home Time came, she didn't want to leave.

Clary was there hugging her mom goodbye. Jace was there too, his mom and dad already dropped him off. He told everyone who would listen or in earshot that Clary was his girlfriend. He also added that they would get married and have babies together. All the adults found it adorable. Clary hated it though. Especially how one Tuesday Playtime he spent the whole thing wandering after the girl with a pack of Haribo gummy rings, asking every few seconds _"Marry me Clary? Mr and Mrs. Herondale! Please? Our babies can have your hair if you want. You can have all my chocolate too. Even my Freddo."_

Clary just ate the rings and told him No every single time. Jace never gave up though. No. He would never give up.

Simon Lewis was sat next to the door reading a book called Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. It had a great big red train on the front cover. I'd always wanted to go on a train. They looked so cool.

Valentine Morgenstern strolled through the gate now with his son walking behind him, looking sulky as he stared at the floor, his white blonde hair hiding his midnight eyes. He was in trouble again no doubt. He always did. The other day, he said a very bad word to the teacher. He yelled that she was a bit- no. That was a bad word. Not saying it. Jonathan was Clary's elder brother. He lived with their father and Clary lived with their mother. What had made them hate each other so much? It was sad. I'm glad my mommy and daddy live together. It would be horrible to be split up from Izzy. I read her stories at night when she couldn't sleep. Sometimes, she even stayed in my bed.

I didn't like Clary's brother. He was… horrible. If you weren't his sister, he hated you. At Dinnertime, a girl called Sarah had stolen her sandwiches. Jonathan punched Sarah in the face and got them back for her. He was sent home after that.

Mommy had called him a 'problem child.' What was wrong with him? Dad had mentioned something called ODD. I asked him what it meant and all he said was "it means, Alec, that Jonathan is only bad because he is ill you could say."

When I asked if he would ever get better, he said he didn't think so.

I felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault that he was like this.

As mom kissed my cheek goodbye, I jumped in surprise. Dad gave me a swift hug, and then they left. Izzy was gone too, over in the corner sitting down next to Simon. A moment later, she had stolen his glasses.

The bell went at that precise moment and Izzy reluctantly gave the boy his glasses back. We lined up and I showed Jace my new lunchbox with a wide grin. His face fell at the sight of it, jaw dropping. "Alec" he just whined. "I want it."

"Mine." I told him with a wide grin and he huffed, shaking his hair that looked like a lions mane. Izzy kept trying to cut it when he wasn't looking, but the teacher caught her. We all filed inside and took our seats. I sat on a table with Jace, but he was sitting next to Clary today. She was ignoring him. Izzy was with Simon who looked secretly pleased. He fancied my little sister. Everyone knew it. Well, Izzy and Clary. Simon probably fancied all girls he saw. I didn't think much to girls. I liked the boys. They were much more fun.

"_Now class, I want you to welcome our new pupil."_

I just blinked at that and looked up at Miss. Stevens- she was stood before the white board with a boy next to her. How had I not seen him outside? He was about the same height as me with floppy black hair. His eyes were a mixture of green and gold. That was cool. He was dressed in uniform of black shoes, grey trousers and a blue jumper over white shirt like all of us. His skin was like he'd been on holiday. Golden. He was… what had dad called those people at the restaurant when they bought us our dinner? Oriental. Asian. Something like that. He looked cool. I liked him.

"This is Magnus Bane. Say hello everyone." Miss. Stevens told us with a grin, patting the boys shoulder gently. Cool name for a cool boy.

Everyone, including myself, said Hi or Hello. He flashed everyone a shy smile. The next thing I knew, he was directed to the spare seat next to me. What did I have to say to him? Um.

But Miss. Stevens had started the register. When Jace's name was called, she read out 'Jonathan.' That led to both Jace and Jonathan Morgenstern answering at the same time. Jace scowled and demanded he be named 'Jace' on the register.

As soon as my name was called and I shot up my hand, I let my eyes wander around the classroom. We had gigantic, massive African land snails in their tanks in the corner. At the end of the week, one of us was picked to take them home for the weekend. Izzy never wanted to take them home, so when I did a few weeks ago, she screamed whenever I showed her them. They weren't scary. Spiders… spiders were scary. And beetles. Woodlice. I hate woodlice so much I want to squash them all and burn their bodies. Then drown them. Ew. Ewww. Horrible things. Ew. Bugs. Horrible. Gross. Vile. Icky.

We were making Christmas cards in pairs today. That was fun. Christmas itself was only a few weeks away. I was so excited. What if Santa bought me that bike I really, really wanted? It had flames on the bars. Also I wanted that Bayblade. It was a dragon one that looked so wicked.

As Miss. Stevens finished up, putting the glitter, glue, felt, pencils and scissors on the table, I could almost see everyone tense up- it was a race to get the best things there. I wanted the felt and glitter. As soon as she stopped talking, everyone pounced and I stuck my foot out to trip Jace up, laughing loudly as he fell onto the table with a thump.

Miss. Stevens was yelling of course. It was pandemonium as we all scuffled for the glitter and felt mainly. I shoved the glitter in my back pocket so no one found it.

After a lecture on _sharing, _we started making our Christmas cards. Magnus had the green and white card that he shared with me. I revealed the blue glitter with a wide smile, asking him "Glitter?"

He seemed to stare at it for a moment, and then took it with a "thank you." He was shy. I watched him secretly out of the corner of my eye as I started to cut out my Christmas tree shape, ignoring how thin it seemed. It was skinny tree. Nothing wrong with that. Maybe I _did _go overboard with the glue, but the gigantic baubles all over the tree looked cool.

Magnus finished before me, holding up his card that seemed to consist entirely of glitter. He had a proud look upon his face that made me want to laugh- it was like he'd never played with glitter before. Miss. Stevens came over and glanced inside the card, tutting out "Who is it for? Write that in dear." She moved off and I watched the boy grab a black felt tip and start to write something down with his tongue between his teeth in concentration. I made my own card out to my parents.

A few minuets later, there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned in my hard plastic seat to stare at the boy next to me who just held out the card. For me? With a blink, I took it and opened the glittery card, reading

_To Alex, Merry Christmas, from Magnus_

He spelt my name wrong.

"It's not an 'x" I told him with a laugh, setting it down upon the table with a smile upon my face. "It's a C. A-L-E-C."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The boy replied, his eyes wide. A moment later he had picked up his black felt tip once more and scribbled out the X and replaced it with a C. He handed it back to me, avoiding my eyes. He looked embarrassed about his mistake. It was funny- his cheeks were a deep dark red and he swung his legs under the table.

I loved the card though. It was so pretty. But now I had glitter all over my hands. Wrinkling my nose up, I clapped my hands to shake it off and forgot about the boy next to me. Magnus coughed as the glitter choked him. With my own eyes wide, I just stared at him- would he be mad? I didn't want to make the new boy hate me as soon as he joined. Or scare him.

But he was laughing and I saw why- there was glitter all over his face and in his hair. He found it hilarious.

"You sparkle!" I just laughed out, raising a hand and ruffling his hair to try and shake the glitter out. Magnus shook his head like a dog and it was my turn to cough as the glitter invaded my mouth.

Miss. Stevens was screeching at the sight of us and the carpet around us both. It was a palace of sparkles and I couldn't stop laughing, even when our teacher sent us both out to wait in the corridor. Magnus was hiccupping from laughter with a devilish look upon his face. After the laughing stopped, I did worry a little that I was in a lot of trouble. I'd never been sent to the Headmasters office before. It was a scary thought. Mr. Wolf was a nice enough man, but he looked scary with all the grey hair and the glasses. When we played _'What's the time Mr. Wolf?'_ outside in the playground, at times he would join in and be the wolf. But he could also shout. He'd made Jace very nearly cry once… and that was next to impossible.

"Friends?" I asked Magnus shyly and he blinked in surprise, taken aback. But then a wide grin spread across his face, hair sparkling under the lights.

"_Friends."_

_-Review :D _


	2. Nutella

**Just a short little chapter to set the feel and scene before we go delving into the main story ^-^ heehee. The next one shall be up tomorrow! Thanks so so much for the loveeeeeeeely reviews! Keep them up and I'll update ;) x**

* * *

10 years later

"_Okay. What is that."_

"_It's a house-warming gift to ourselves, Alexander."_

Alec just stared at the kitten that was fast asleep, curled up upon their new black sofa in disgust- there was going to be hair all over it now, he was sure.

Life had changed so very much since they had been innocent eight year olds. They'd grown up, gone to High School, graduated and started a new life in New York. Yes, the apartment was a little on the small side with its just two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and living room. Alec's family was rich, and Magnus' had given him a large sum of money to help him get started. Seeing as they were both the best of friends, they decided to pool their money and get an apartment together. The furniture was half hand-me-downs and brand new. The shining widescreen TV was the most expensive item in the whole place.

And now Magnus had returned with a wide, proud grin upon his face and the little ball of fluff in his arms. Alec groaned and ran a hand through his inky black hair, shaking his head a little as he muttered "Where did you get it from?"

Magnus snorted, seating himself down next to the kitten and picking it up with a single hand. It was that small that it very nearly was able to curl up comfortably in his wide hand. "It's a 'he.'" Magnus retorted, lifting the kitten to nuzzle its warm furry sides.

"He, she or it. He can't stay. Now tell me; where did you find him?" Alec asking in a grumpy voice, ignoring the young mans cooing. A moment later he replied "He was free to a good home, or he was going to be put down. Look at him! How could I let something so horrible happen so someone so cute?"

Alec gave up. Bloody cat. There was no way he could make Magnus get rid of it now.

"Make sure it stays out of my room." He warned Magnus, but found himself ignored as he carried on fussing over his new little friend. As soon as he started talking to it as if it was a baby, he gave up and walked out.

The smallest bedroom belonged to the Lightwood. A single bed was pushed up against the wall with a nightstand next to it, wardrobe on the opposite side of the room with a small TV set atop it. There wasn't much in there just yet. Most of his belongings were in the cardboard boxes still in the kitchen.

Magnus had the biggest room of course just to accommodate his monstrous king sized bed that was black leather at the base. If that cat scratched at his beloved bed, Alec was sure he'd throw it out of the window. And quite literally.

Magnus' room was an explosion of color. His was not.

Alec wandered into the kitchen now and over to the fridge, yanking it open with a sigh that stopped dead when he realized all the salad had been eaten. The wrapping was still in there. A yellow Post-It note with a simple smiley face upon it in black pen was stuck to it, causing the boy to yell-

"_Magnus-!"_

"_Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"_

"_The salad?!"_

"_Oh that."_

Alec rolled his eyes and slammed the fridge door shut. Great. They were out of food now. With a groan, he snagged some money from the food tin and pulled his boots on. Food run it was.

At the sound of the tin rattling upon the surface, Magnus just called from the living room "Alexander! Get me some green tea, a jar of Nutella and some bananas. Oh and condoms."

Alec ignored him- was he the maid now?

**-OrdinaryWorld-**

The nearest store was a seven minuet walk away. Down five sidewalks and across two roads. It wasn't very big, but it had the essentials. And Magnus' addiction to Nutella had started there.

Alec picked up a wire basket and started down the aisle, snagging a large loaf of bread as he passed the bakery section. He also picked up sultana scones. There was something about scones that he adored. Scones, jam and cream. Good god he was turning well and truly British. He shoved some tea bags into the basket, ignoring his thoughts that were taking on a British accent, going _'Jolly good show Alexander!'_

Oh dear god.

Alec strolled right past the condom section. He wasn't going anywhere near it. Besides, which was he even supposed to get if he did? Was he supposed to imagine just how big his flat mate was under the skinny jeans?

Sure he walked around the apartment next to naked or naked at times, but that didn't mean he looked.

"Eurgh." Alec muttered to himself as he picked up two types of green tea, staring at each one in turn. Which one was the one Magnus usually had? Was it the one that supposedly cleared your pores and toxins from your body, or the plain one?

It was the fussy-fussy one. Had to be. He threw it into the basket.

After snagging some bananas, Alec reached for the pomegranates next to them, but before he could take one, his hand crashed into another. A quiet giggle sounded and Alec glanced to his right to see a pretty little blonde girl stood there. She looked flushed and embarrassed.

"Take it. You were there first." She told the young man with a wide smile. Alec returned it and took the pomegranate, dropping it into the basket just as the girl laughed out "Wow. Your girlfriend sent you on a shopping trip? She must be on a deep cleanse."

Alec blinked in surprise and blurted out before he could stop himself "I don't have a girlfriend."

She giggled at that and shook her head, cheeks bright red as she told him "Someone so cute should have one. You're obviously looking after yourself well with all this." Alec didn't think it possible that her cheeks could go even redder, but they did as he told her with a light laugh "That's a nice compliment but… uh… not for me."

The girl frowned, but then her eyes widened as realization hit her and she clamped a hand over her mouth, gasping out through her fingers with wide eyes "Oh I am so sorry! Look at me… I've made a real fool of myself hitting on a gay guy."

Alec winced at that- it certainly wasn't common knowledge. No one knew. He could barely admit it himself that he was gay. It was when he was sixteen that he realized. Magnus was gay, it was commonly known by now. Just one glance at him and you would instantly think _gay._

Magnus had Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD and they were both watching it. While Magnus was swooning over Captain Jack Sparrow, Alec found himself secretly drooling at Will Turner. _I fancy Orlando Bloom _he just realized as the film ended. He felt almost horrified at himself. And then sick and worried. That night, he had asked Magnus what it was like… being gay. The boy just told him it was the most natural thing in the world, and that he couldn't help who he was. Why should he be ashamed and hide his sexuality?

Alec wished at times he had his best friend's confidence. All these years later, he was still so deep in the figurative wardrobe he was quite sure he'd reach Narnia soon.

_Two gay guys living together, but not together. Could you imagine everyone's faces and gossip? _He had just thought when he realized they would be sharing an apartment. But Magnus was his best friend. There was nothing, utterly nothing between them.

"Don't worry about it." Alec told the girl awkwardly, lifting the basket up a little. "It's for my flat mate. He's-"

"Gay too? Awwh. So cute doing the shopping for him."

Alec was frozen on the spot at that and the poor girl realized she'd gotten it so terribly wrong again. "I'm so… oh god I am really, really sorry." She whined, baby blue eyes more than apologetic. "I just-"

"Two gay guys living together, so you thought they were together. Don't worry; I would think that too if I were in your shoes."

The girl swallowed hard, asking timidly "You're not brothers are you? Or… or something like that?"

Alec laughed at that, snagging some butter and milk from the refrigerated section, shaking his head. "He's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well I think it's sweet." She chirped, smiling out "I'm Chloe. Chloe Ashtower."

"Alec Lightwood."

It was as he reached the cashier that he realized he'd forgotten Magnus' Nutella and nipped back, grabbing a jar and set it down upon the conveyer belt along with coke and lettuce he'd also snagged. Chloe was still there waiting for him.

"Are you new around here?" she asked him, tilting her head in what Alec surmised was a cute way. "Yeah." He replied. "Up a few roads. The new apartments."

Chloe's eyes widened and she squealed "Get _out-! _I live at number five."

"We just moved into-"

"Number twenty? That was the last one to be filled."

Alec nodded, blinking in surprise- at least he'd made a friend. And one that lived in the same apartment area as him too. That was lucky. Magnus was going to adore her if they ever met. She was bubbly and bright.

"Well, I have work now, so…" Chloe waved an arm absentmindedly. "Pop by whenever for sugar and- Oh my god wait_ not that kind of sugar-!"_

Alec found it adorable.

**-OrdinaryWorld-**

When Alec returned, Manus was lazing on the sofa with just his sparkly purple dressing gown on, splayed open across his chest and the little kitten asleep upon it. Upon waving the jar of Nutella before his eyes, they opened and Alec watched him come to and grab it along with the spoon he was offered.

"This is practically orgasmic." He groaned out, shoving the spoon that was covered in Nutella into his mouth. Alec watched with a raised eyebrow for a moment, but then went into the kitchen to unpack. Alec left all his things in the plastic bag and merely dropped them into his lap as he walked past the sofa, ignoring his… what could only be described as sensual moans as he ate the Nutella with a spoon. Alec opened his mouth to comment but merely let his mouth close again. No comment.

"Where are my condoms?" he then called to Alec who retorted with, cheeks burning red from how shamelessly he had said it. "I didn't buy them."

"What-! Alec-!" Magnus just whined, grabbing the kitten gently by the side to stop him from jumping down. "I had plans tonight."

"Tough. You want c- them, you go and buy them. I refuse to buy things like that for you."

"Say it with me Alec. They are a guys best friend-_ condoms._" Magnus said the last word in a sing-song voice and Alec felt like headbutting the wall in sheer frustration. He was truly impossible at times. And now he was high on chocolate and curled up with a cat. Judging from what he was wearing, he didn't intend on leaving the apartment anytime soon.

"By the way, don't you want to know what I called our newest resident?" Magnus asked cheerfully and Alec stayed silent. Just because of that, the young man lying upon the sofa just called "Chairman Meow!"

Alec snorted at that, calling back as he stepped into his bedroom to grab a clean towel for after his shower. "That is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard."

"Do I detect a hint of jealously, Alexander? Changing your mind and sad that _you_ don't have a kitty now?"

Alec was about to reply when he walked into the bathroom and trod on something soft, causing him to look down and exclaim in disgust whilst jumping backwards "Fucking hell-!"

"Are you okay? Alec?"

"_Stop leaving your goddamn underwear on the floor where I can trip over them-!"_

Alec stalked into the living room and Magnus was grinning up at him with not a smidge of guilt in his green-gold eyes as he simply retorted, cuddling the little cat into his bare chest-

"_Sorry. They just don't like being on me."_

**-Review :)**


End file.
